PoE technology provides electrical power and data over Ethernet cabling. Power provided by PoE is often used to replace AC power for network devices such as routers, hubs, gateways, access points, voice over IP (VoIP) switches, IP private branch exchange (PBX) boxes, and the like. PoE can also be used to power endpoint devices such as VoIP telephones, network paging systems, webcams, and the like. PoE can offer cost advantages over conventional AC power and eliminate conventional “wall wart” electrical converters.
As uses of PoE increase, there is a continual need for improved methods and apparatuses utilizing PoE technology.